


More Than He Could Take

by unsymmetricalrainbow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cum Inflation, Knotting, M/M, NSFW, Sex Slavery, Size Difference, Slavery, Stomach Bulge, cumflation, fuck im sorry this isnt finsihed lmao, ghb has a knotted bulge ok, i didnt have the energy to finish it, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsymmetricalrainbow/pseuds/unsymmetricalrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is purchased by the Grand Highblood Himself, as a sex slave. At first, it was unbearable, but as time went on, he found that he may just be able to take what is given to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than He Could Take

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS ISNT REALLY FULLY FINISHED...... it was gonna be way longer but i honestly didnt have the drive to finish it atm lmao. One day i might..............

The Grand Highblood strolled through the streets of the small town, his mighty footfalls alerting other trolls to his presence. Many lowbloods bowed at him, avoiding his terrifying gaze as they dropped to their knees before him. It was a rare sight to see him out of his palace, as he was a hermit and tended to stay within the refines of the Palace of the Messiahs, where he ruled over the clowns there with great mirth. the great peaks of the palace on the horizon reminding the lowblood scum who truly owned them. He chuckled at the thought. 

He was on a mission, and, while he normally enjoyed the attention of the scum in their rightful place, kissing his heels, at the current moment it was starting to get quite motherfucking frustrating. He growled at the forms bent down at his feet, and they pale in comparison to him, though they don't seem to notice his growing frustration. After he trips over another shitblood in his attempt to hurry to his destination, he balls his hands into fists and yells into the sky, 

"IF ONE MORE MOTHERFUCKER GETS ALL UP IN MY MIRTHFUL FUCKIN PATH, THEY'LL BE GETTIN A ONE WAY TICKET TO THE MOTHERFUCKIN DARK CARNIVAL!" 

Every troll in the vicinity shook in their boots, his voice echoed around the town square in a menacing bass tone, so low that one could feel the earth quake from his mighty yell. Within a moment, his path had cleared, and not one soul was visible, and he grunted his approval as he continued on his journey. He walked slowly, enjoying the soft silentness of the city. Every troll around was cowering in fear in their hives, and none were stupid enough to face him. One knew better than to interrupt such a high blooded troll, such as himself, on a mission. 

Finally, he reached the edge of the city, a great expanse of emptiness on the other side of the last buildings of the city. After turning down a number of unhygenic side streets full of garbage, sewage and various remains from both troll and lusii alike, he reached his final destination, an old, rotted door barely hanging on its hinges, a light shining from the gaps around the door. He knocked on the dingy door, being careful to not knock it off its hinges.

A moment of silence, and the door cracked open, a glowing eye peering out at him through the darkness. Guessing from the shade, he guessed it was a cobalt, and he was impressed. Usually trolls of this business were at least at an indigo, if not higher. The eye glanced at him, and widened, and the door was ripped open, creaking, and the troll dropped to his knees, and began speaking at an impressively fast pace.

"Your Greatest Mirthfulness! What an, urm, lovely surprise! Your presence was not... expected here, what brings to to our... Business?" 

He was asked slyly, the other troll glancing around to make sure nobody else was around. The Grand Highblood grabbed the smaller troll, and pushed him into the building, latching the door securely behind him, before crouching down to eye level with the other troll. He could see the panic in its eyes, and he couldn't help but laughing at the fear, his great, echoing chortle filling the room with sound. 

"Motherfucker, I've been up and hearing about a certain new stock you got in this motherfuckin little trade business up in here. Mind spilling the metaphorical grow sprouts on this situation ive been getting my hear on of?" 

The smaller troll stilled for a moment, deciphering what the big troll was talking about, before jumping up. 

"Ah, yes! Our newest specimen! A one of a kind, exclusive model, it is currently up for auction! right this way, Your Highness, I'll bring him out, you can see him." 

The young salestroll ran down a narrow hall, and burst through a door. With a chuckle, The Grand Highblood followed suit, squeezing through the door and sitting in one of the chairs in the next room. He waited a moment impatiently, tapping his massive foot on the ground. A few minutes passed, and the salestroll emerged, A leash in tow. Attached to said leash was a small troll.

He was short, to the point where he came up to the Highblood's thigh when he stood, despite having reached his adult molt. He was nearly naked, a torn rag wrapped around his hips, and choppy, mussed hair, with small, nubbed horns breaching through the mess of hair. He was pretty tubby, a few pretty prominent rolls on his stomach and rumblespheres peaking up on his chest. His most noted feature, however, were the brightly shining eyes, candy red filling his irises. The Grand Highblood was immediately smitten, his gnarled smile widening to a grin as he eyed the troll. 

The Highblood stood up, strolling over to the salestroll. As He approached, he kept his eye on the slavetroll, and he was surprised to see no fear, only a burning anger in the small ones eyes. He grinned. This one would be good. He turned to the salestroll, asking, 

"How much?" 

"umm, Your Mirthfulness, the current highest bid is about 80,000 Caegars, But-" 

"800,000." 

The salestroll gaped at him, and stuttered, his eyes wide and in complete shock. The Grand Highblood reached into his pocket, pulling out a large, bulging bag full of coins. He dropped it into the trolls hand, raising his eyebrow and waiting. The troll opened the pouch, peering into the bag and staring wide-eyed at the coins inside. The leash was thrust into his hands, and the salestroll ran out from the room, laughing maniacally. He grinned at the small troll, his gnarled teeth bared at the small boy. Karkat was picked up, and shoved into giant body bag, before the Grand Highblood slipped from the building, calmly walking back to his Palace with the small troll hidden from the public. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

When the Grand Highblood had reached his palace, he had received looks from the other trolls, their painted faces ranging in expressions of confused, to knowing. Some winked and wolf whistled at him, some stared on in confusion. He stormed through the halls proudly, not hiding a motherfucking thing from his brothers and sisters. He, The Grand Highblood, had just bought himself his own pailslut, and a damn fine one if he did say so himself.

When he finally got to his respiteblock, he took the bag, and upended it onto the floor, sending Karkat tumbling, thrashing around on the ground. His hackles were raised, and a snarl painted his lips, claws out and in attack mode. He had caught the Highblood's finger, and a gash oozed dark purple blood from the wound on his skin. Is that all this wiggler could do? He chuckled, and it soon became a laugh, His head tossed back and deep rumbling coming from his chest as he laughed and laughed. What a pathetic little grub! Soon the laugh began to grow lower, and it soon became a shaking rumble, and it felt as though the entire room was shaking with the force of his cackling. He wiped translucent tears from his eyes, smudging his terrifying paint and smearing purple all over his face. He slowly trailed off of his laughing, leaving off into small honks until he became silent, tilting his head down to look at the small, shaken troll.

Karkat's face was contorted into a mixture of pure, gut wrenching fear, for the first time since the Highblood had seen the boy, and determination. Despite how shaken the young troll looked, he walked up to the Grand Highblood, grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking him down to eye-level. His hands slightly trembled, but his grip was tight as he looked the old troll in his dark eyes. 

"Listen, As much as I appreciate the favour you've done by buying my freedom, I have a hive to get back to, so, If you'd be so kind as to call off your herd of braindead assholes out there," He gestured out the door, in the direction of the other Juggulators,

"I'll just be on my merry fucking way now." 

The grand Highblood paused for a moment, his face in shock, before smiling his torn smile and raising an eyebrow. 

"So, what do I get all up on calling you?" 

Karkat gaped at him, the way he completely ignored his extremely straightforward statement about how he was leaving. He came to his senses, and snapped out,

"I'm not sure your rotted pan was able to comprehend what I just yelled at you, but in this case I'll-" 

"I SAID, WHAT WAS YOUR MOTHERFUCKING NAME, WIGGLER?" 

Karkat visibly shrank back, releasing the Highblood's shirt and taking a step back. The Grand Highblood had just screamed at him, and fear flooded his blood, his bloodpusher beating out of his chest. The Highblood was breathing heavily, his great fangs bared in a not so friendly snarl. Karkat took a deep breath, and, after a moment, murmured, 

"Krkt." 

The older troll's face immediately unclenched, going from anger to an eerie calmness in a second. He smiled, prodding further.

“What the fuck was that, brother? I didn’t quite catch what and up to call you right there.”

Karkat took a deep breath, looking him in the eyes with some of that fiery stubbornness, before saying,

“Karkat. My name is Karkat Vantas.”

The Grand Highblood nodded, the great grin that he usually sported returning in full force.

“I like the feisty ones. Karkat. Heh, I like it. You can get about calling me Kurloz, but Only when we’re Alone. In public, I like the sound of Your Motherfuckin’ Mirthfulness. And,” he bent down, looking Karkat in those fire red eyes, “Don’t up and get your think on that you’ll be fucking leaving here, especially on your own. Those ‘Pandead Assholes,’ as you seem to motherfuckin think of em, will send you on a one way pass to the dark carnival the fucking moment you step outside a this great palace of mine. And, as much as I love my brothers and sisters, I’d be mighty disappointed to find them painting their great portraits in the red blood of my new slave.”

At the mention of the word ‘Slave,’ Karkat cringed, baring his teeth and curling in on himself. He shook his head, anger bubbling in his stomach. He didn’t want to be here. He dug his claws into his thigh, taking a deep breath.

“You’ll motherfucking like it here. Let us go and get you out of those rags, and get some motherfucking grub all up in that stomach.”

He took Karkat, and walked to his closet, opening the door and going through his items. After searching through his items for a few minutes, Kurloz pulled out a great pile of drapery, and a robe, all in his royal purple. He tossed it to Karkat, telling him to get dressed before he left, to go prepare himself for his food. Karkat took the robes, looking over them with mild disgust. The main robe covered just his chest and crotch, and the drapery that surrounded the rest of him was transparent, mainly just for showing off his owner. He snarled, but realized it was either these, or he wore the little loincloth wrapped around his hips forever. With a great sigh, he pulled on the revealing clothing, the silky drapes hanging from his arms. He groaned, swishing around the fabric, before storming into the feed hall. 

The Grand Highblood was already sitting down at the table, and he glanced up, grinning at the small troll standing in the door. Karkat walked over to him slowly, sitting down beside him with a sigh. He reached for the food, before Kurloz grabbed his hand, holding it in place. Karkat turned to him in confusion, and the great troll placed the smaller one’s hand down by his side, and served up what he deemed an appropriate portion for the troll. Karkat growled, asking in frustration,

“What, is that it? Keeping me on a fucking diet now too, are we? Just fucking fantastic.”

He began shoving food into his mouth angrily, ravenous after barely eating anything for weeks on end. The Highblood glanced at him frustratedly, beginning to eat his own generous meal. Just as Karkat was finishing up, the other trolls began to filter in, other brothers and sisters of the same faith. They gave him googly eyes, grinning at the Highblood and whistling, winking at Karkat with wild grins. Disgusted, he shoved the last of his food into his mouth, and stormed from the hall, into the Highblood’s quarters, slamming the door to the respiteblock and going to the ablution block. If there was one thing he needed right then, it was a good ablution, and he was going to get it.

He gingerly removed the dark robes from his frame, dropping them onto he floor carelessly before turning the water on. Steam rose up from the trap, and he stepped into the warm spray, letting the hot water wash over him and relax his tensed muscles. He missed being clean, and having the luxury of showering whenever he wanted. ‘Maybe this won’t be so bad,’ he thought to himself, washing the filth from his hair and scrubbing at his horns. He wasn’t sure what the highblood wanted him for, but whatever it was, if he got to eat and be clean, he would probably be okay with it.

He finished up in the ablutions, watching the diluted dirt swirl down the drain as he switched the taps off and felt the water trickle to a stop on his back. He sighed, grabbing a towel and drying himself off, roughly rubbing it through his waterlogged hair, wiping down his chest and stomach to get as much water from his body before he had to put the degrading robes back on. After he was satisfied with his dryness, he pulled the silky thin fabric over his body, swishing the drapes around and jokingly dancing about in the mirror.

A creak coming from behind him caused him to freeze in his fun, his hackles instinctively raising as he turned towards the intruder. Kurloz was leaning against the door to the room, his eyebrows raised and his characteristic grin increased by watching the young troll making a fool of himself.

He snarled at the older troll, baring his fangs and clenching his fists. The Grand Highblood just winked at him, turning and slipping away with surprising silence. Karkat sighed, rushing to finish in the washroom, running a brush through his hair and viciously rubbing a towel through it. After finishing up, he stormed out of the block, into the main living area where Kurloz sat, cleaning his clubs. When he heard Karkat approach, he turned, and broke out into a hazy grin. He reached out, and grabbed Karkat's hand, pulling him close. He looked Karkat up and down, muttering, 

"Shit, an ablution every once in a while really does a motherfucker good, aint it?" 

"Yeah, what an idea. Local troll doesn't look like he just crawled from a heap of trash after shower." 

Kurloz chuckled, pressing his large face against Karkat's stomach and sharply inhaling. Karkat protested, shoving and pushing at him, but to no avail. After taking a few large inhales, he began running his hands along the thin fabric covering Karkat's thick body. He was wiggling uncomfortably, trying to pull away, but the Grand Highblood was insatiable, and couldn't get enough of him. Once his hands dipped lower, down to his crotch, Karkat yelped, pushing him away and crawling as fast as he could away. 

"What the FUCK? What the hell are you trying to do, what the hell." 

Kurloz grinned, chasing him down with his thick strides and grabbing him, pulling him back and muttering, 

"You just smell so motherfucking good, SO MOTHERFUCKING GOOD. Absolutely fucking delectable. I could just EAT you UP." 

The last part was growled into Karkat's neck, and he whimpered pitifully before trying to escape once again. Kurloz was having none of that, and the Grand Highblood promptly held him in place, pulling the silk drapes off of Karkat's soft, round body. He whined as his ass was grabbed, the older troll sniffing the crook of his neck hungrily as he groped at Karkat. How could he have ever think he could live here? This troll is fucking crazy! All he could guess is that his mutant blood gave off some heavy pheromones, and once he was clean, they came out in full blast. and of course, he, Karkat Vantas, managed to attract the worst possible troll, the Grand fucking Highblood, with his scent. 

The grand Highblood all but tore through the remainder of Karkat's clothing, and once he was fully unclothed, Kurloz held him down with his massive hands. His legs were forcefully spread almost painfully wide, and Karkat whined out softly. The Grand Highblood grinned at the sight presented to him, and licked his lips, running a clawed finger along Karkat's sheathe and nook, lightly scraping the sensitive skin. Karkat looked away, and tried to close his legs, but the Highblood noticed, and his grin became a snarl. 

"What the motherfuck is wrong, Brother? Ain't liking my gentle ass ministrations? TRYIN TO TELL ME YOU AINT ENJOYIN IT? Well too MOTHERFUCKING bad. You are Mine." 

He growled the last sentence, and Karkat curled in on himself. Kurloz pulled rope out of his inventory, and tied Karkat's legs apart, holding his thighs open at a painful angle. He whimpered in pain, and closed his eyes as he heard the ruffling of fabric came from the Highblood. When he felt something cold rub against his thigh, he cracker open his eye, and was horrified by the sight of the giant indigo bulge that writhed against his leg. 

"T-Theres no way that'll fit," 

Karkat stuttered, his bloodpusher beating wildly and his eyes wide. The only response from Kurloz was a grin, his eyes clouded over by a storm of pheromones and his own lust. His hand grabbed his massive bulge, and lined it up to Karkat's nook, where it promptly brushed itself against his lips, slipping inside a few inches and writhing in his nook. Karkat wiggled in discomfort, tears prickling up at the corner of his eyes. 

Kurloz waited a moment, before pulling his hips back, giving Karkat false hope. He looked the Highblood in the eyes, whispering, 

"K-Kurloz, please..." 

before he thrusted back in, pushing his massive bulge further inside of Karkat. Karkat downright yelled out, his nook ridiculously stretched already, but Kurloz wasn't even close to done. He began pushing in further and further, the gentle layer of slick on his bulge the only lubricant to push inside of Karkat with. Karkat watched, wide eyed and horrified, mouth gaping, as inch after inch of the great bulge disappeared inside of his nook. His stomach began to bulge up with the sheer size of the Highblood inside of him. His stomach had swelled up, and yet the Highblood still wasn't fully in him.

He thrusted in once again, and Karkat yelled out, feeling something tear inside of him, and his bulge slipped out because he had no room inside of him for it anymore. Red blood began coating Kurloz's bulge, and with a final push, he was fully sheathed, his bulge filling Karkat up so full he couldnt even move. He began to thrust brutally, Karkat screaming and trilling out, translucent tears running from his eyes down his cheeks. He was drooling, and his eyes were rolling back into his head from the pure pain he felt. 

His stomach was swelled, his seedflap absolutely stuffed full of red prematerial, blood, and the Grand Highblood's own material. There was a purple tinge to the stretched skin, and When Karkat looked down and saw that, paired with an especially brutal thrust from Kurloz, he lost it, releasing despite himself. His Material couldn't escape his nook, and was also absorbed by his seedflap, his already full nook absorbing more despite the desperate pleas from Karkat to stop. The Highblood's thrusts began to get more erratic, and his bulge thrashed in his tight tunnel, it became apparent that he was approaching his own climax. 

Karkat felt a pressure on the opening of his nook, and before he could squawk a sound of confusion, The Highblood thrust his Knot into Karkat's nook, ripping out another scream from him as he came again, his tight nook rippling around the offending bulge. The Grand Highblood thrust into Karkat one last time, burying his bulge as far in as he could, and bit down into Karkat's shoulder, screaming, 

"you're motherfucking MINE!" 

Karkat's eyes were wide open, glossed over with tears, and his eyes were rolled back into his head, the blood spurting from the bite mark pushing him over the edge and knocking him unconscious. The Grand Highblood's teeth were still buried into his neck, candy blood dripping around his teeth, and once he had come down, he gingerly pulled his fangs from the bite, inspecting the torn flesh with a post-pailing grin. he took his nail, and carved his symbol into the bright red flesh, the Capricorn N dripping the bright red blood that was still on his lips, and when he licked it off a delicious iron lingered on his tastebuds. 

After a few moments, Karkat came back to, and after his eyes were open and registered what was going on, he tilted his head back, gentle sobs and heaves coming from the small, abused troll. He tried to writhe away, but the great troll growled, the knot of his bulge keeping them stuck together. Karkat continued to pant, trying not to heave up as the giant bulge inside of him pressed against his food sack, the immense amount of genetic material inside of his seedflap making his body ache. Blood gently dripped from his shoulder, staining the sitting platform red. Every so often he let out a harsh whimper, breathless and weak.

Finally, after what was about 20 minutes, Kurloz' knot finally swelled down, enough for him to slip out, and his bulge retracted, pulling out a small stream of a mixed purple with it. He re-captchalouged the rope, releasing Karkat's bruised legs. He tenderly flexed them, then letting them fall to the couch with a muffled thump. Kurloz grinned, and his long tongue slipped out to lick the blood that was leaking from his carved symbol. The small, broken troll was picked up, and placed tenderly in a recooperacoon, but, as the Grand Highblood turned and exited the respiteblock, he swore he heard soft, muffled sobbing from inside. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Karkat woke up the next morning, his legs aching and his stomach full to the brim, a tingling coming from his nook. He looked around, and the normal green slime of his recooperacoon was dyed a vibrant purple, and he grimaced. Lifting himself out of the coon and crawling to the ablutionblock, turning the water on and soaking himself in the hot streams of water. After sitting, letting a gentle drip of violet drip from his nook, he pushed himself up, tenderly rubbing his fingers around his nook to find the damage. He felt multiple tears, and it was tender to the touch, but at the same time, soft and engorged, a gentle red puff on the lips to his nook. 

He took a deep breath, and plunged his fingers in deep, gasping at the sensation but continuing to dig through his nook, his fingers caressing the entrance of his seedflap, trying to open the stubborn entrance and release the pent up material inside of him. He tried, but when it opened, nothing came out, and when he wiggled his fingers inside, all it did was stimulate him, fogging his head with a sudden growing need and making him keen. He withdrew his hand, washing it off, before turning off the ablutiontrap, the water trickling to a stop, and stumbling out, naked and incredibly needy. 

His stomach rumbled, reminding him that food was sort of fucking needed, god was he hungry. But his inner, animalistic instincts were screaming at him to find Kurloz, to ride him and god he needed that bulge right now. But, against his better judgement, he trudged to the dining hall, surprising Kurloz, who was sitting there by himself. He grinned, pushing himself up, speaking brightly. 

"What is up, motherfucker? You, um, seem to up and be missing some important garments there, Perhaps go and grab t-" 

"Shut the fuck up, and let me eat, fucking Christ." 

Karkat snarled at him, grabbing some of the food from the table and viciously shovelling it down his throat hungrily. The Grand Highblood stared for a moment, his eyes gleaming, before going back to eating. He slowly shovelled the grubloaf into his maw, keeping his eyes trained on Karkat as the small troll tore through the meal. He sat down cautiously next to Kurloz, his head still spinning, and now that the issue of food was out of his mind, the other issue ran rampant through his thoughts, his body craving the troll who had marked him. 

Kurloz stared, taking a deep breath, and getting hit by the force of pheromones that assaulted his sniffnodes. The taste of Karkat's iron blood still tingled on the tip of his tongue, and the spot where he marked him, claimed the small troll as his, was still marred and swollen, and just remembering the feeling or the small troll around him made all the blood in his body rush to his nook, and he licked his lips at the tingling feeling that overtook him. He looked, and Karkat was staring right back at him, red eyes burning with need and staring into his own soul, fierce and wanting. Just as he was about to grab the troll, he heard a whoop from the hall, and the other juggalos burst through the door, coming in and sitting down at the great table. Karkat's face flushed, and he got up, storming from the hall quickly while all the other clowns were distracted with the prospect of food. All Kurloz noticed, however, was the small stain of glistening red that clung to the seat, right from Karkat's dripping nook. He could feel his bulge begin to unsheathe, and he got up, muttering apologies to the confused trolls as he hurried out after the Cancer. 

The moment that The Grand Highblood closed the door to the dining hall, Karkat pounced on him, claws digging roughly into his hair as he fiercely kissed the bigger troll, all teeth and snarl. He tore the Highblood's clothes from his body, and pushed him down, crawling up and slowly sitting down onto his bulge. As he sunk down onto the great tendril, he thought, I could get used to this.


End file.
